Latitude and Longitude
by tierraangelica
Summary: Tsukushi Makino led a perfectly fine life. That is until she, and friend Tess, get thrown into chaos! Mistaken identities with a recently kidnapped princess get the girls stuck on a pirate ship named The Ricco Nave, with the infamous pirate captain Tsukasa Domyouji and his crew. Already Tsukushi hates the arrogant captain! But will time aboard the ship change her mind and feelings?


Chapter 1

"I win again," said the haughty pirate captain. "And you have nothing left to bet old man."

The older man bristled at the insult of his age. "Once more."

"What will I win? You have no money left," the captain scoffed. His dark brown eyes were mocking.

The man thought about it for a moment before speaking."I can tell you where you can find the European Princess, Riona."

This seemed to peek the interest of the young captain. "Are you referring to the one that was kidnapped a few days ago?"

"Yes," the old man nodded.

"There's a huge reward for her safe return," the captain's first mate informed him."Since she is supposed to wed a prince from another country to stop a war."

"Hm. They'll probably pay even more then," the captain murmured and eyed the old man.

"Alright Martin, you've got yourself a deal." The captain leaned in inches away from the old man's face. "But if what you tell me is a lie, I'll find you, and kill you. I promise it won't be painless either."

They played another round of cards and like the five times before the old man lost. It was not his lucky day.

The captain did something rare; he gave the old man some of his money back. The whole crew gawked at him in complete shock. If there was one thing they were sure of, it was that their captain loved wealth more than anything in this world.

"You can have the rest back if your words are true. And if they aren't….well you know what happens then." An evil smirk graced the captains handsome face.

The old man gulped.

….

"Cut the price and then we'll talk," she told the merchant.

"In half?! You must be out of your mind!" the merchant yelled back at her. "This is a one of a kind silk that traveled across the sea from the unknown world!"

"If it is one of a kind then why do half the women in town own it? If it has traveled from the unknown world why is the stitching the same as any material that comes from China?"

The merchant gaped at her and fumbled. "H-how do you know that?"

"I make it a point to know about the things I buy and their actual value sir," the girl smirked. "Now I don't think you would want this information getting out about your product so how about you help with that price?"

The merchant glared daggers at her. "Fine," he growled.

She smiled victoriously and put some money on the table to pay. The merchant handed over the two yards of sparkling white silk. Packing it into her sack carefully she made her way back with all her items.

She knocked on the door to a cobblestone house and waited patiently.

The door opened to reveal a plump woman with her hair pulled up in a bun. "Hello Tsukushi," she greeted warmly. "Please come in."

Tsukuhsi returned her greeting and entered into the house.

"Theresa! Tsukushi is here!"

Light foot fall from the stairs could be heard and Tsukushi turned to see her best friend Theresa, nick named Tess, coming down. The seventeen year old was the prize of the town because of her looks. Wavy blonde locks that went past her shoulders and shaped her blemish free white face, exaggerating her blue eyes. She reminded Tsukushi of an English Porcelain Doll she had seen at the market once.

"What did you get?" Tess asked excitedly. She loved to see all the treasures Tsukushi got from a day at the market so she made a point to visit her friend after shopping.

Tsukushi moved into the kitchen and sat down her two sacks on the dinner table to unload. "Some chicken, mushrooms, honey, soap," Tsukushi named each item and Tess took it all in with wide eyes. "And finally," she opened the other sack with the fabric, "this."

"Whoa," Tess gazed in amazement at the glittering fabric. "Where is it from?"

"Who knows," Tsukushi shrugged. Tess liked stories so that's what Tsukushi always gave her. "The merchant said it was from far away. It traveled on a ship all the way here."

"Maybe from Spain? I wish I could go to Spain someday," the girl folded her arms on the table and looked at all the items.

"Maybe one day you'll get there," Tsukushi offered. "Have you finished reading that book I gave you?"

"Yes! It was so good!" Tess exclaimed. "A warrior who comes to save the girl he's in love with from evil villains." Tess but a hand to her forehead dramatically. "So romantic," she sighed.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes. "You live in dreams too much."

The two girls were very different in looks and manner. Tsukushi Makino had short brown hair, brown eyes, and was infamous in the town for being an outspoken tom-boy. While Tess was more lady like and delicate; having more suitors than she knew what to do with. But she turned them all down living in a dream of finding her knight and shining armor one day. Tsukuhsi lived in reality and worked hard to help support her poor family and her dreams of going to school. Tess's family was one of the more wealthier families in the town and as result, Tess had never needed a job.

With all these differences the girls had still been able to form a friendship and a bond so strong they loved each other like sisters.

Tess whipped her head back and forth making sure no one was around before leaning in to Tsukushi. "Did you hear about the festival going on in the square tonight?"

"The whole town knows about it," Tsukushi replied packing her things back up.

"We should go!" she whispered excitedly.

"Your parents would never let you attend unsupervised."

"That's why I never have any fun," Tess pouted. "And also why they won't know about it."

Tsukushi stopped and looked at her friend. "Sneak out?"

"Come on! My parents won't suspect a thing. I'll be out and back before they even realize anything."

"Yeah but-"

"Please Tsukushi?" Tess put her hands together in a pleading motion. "You can consider it an early birthday present."

"Your birthday's not until June; that's a month away."

Tess pouted and widened her sad puppy dog eyes. Tsukushi sighed.

"Fine," she huffed.

"Yay!" Tess wrapped her arms around Tsukushi and giggled. "Come here when your parents have fallen asleep."

"Alright," Tsukushi nodded.

"This is going to be so much fun!"

"Hn."

Tsukuhsi had a bad feeling about this, but then again when was the last time she had gone to a festival or celebration without working there at the same time?

Maybe she was just being paranoid.

_Yeah, that's it_, Tsukushi thought.

….

The music could be heard from where Tsukushi stood waiting for Tess to leave her home. Her parents had fallen asleep and her younger brother had promised to cover for her. She had worn a blue peasant dress with long white sleeves. It looked nice and had been cheap to buy and then tailor herself.

_Where is she? _Tsukuhsi thought impatiently.

"Pssst! Tsukushi!"

She looked over her shoulder toward the house to see Tess hanging from the branch of a tree near her window. Of course wearing a beautiful looking dress with puffed up sleeves in a shade of light pink.

Tsukuhsi gaped in horror. "What in God's name are you doing?" she hissed.

Tess rolled her eyes. "Sneaking out! What's it look like?"

"You could have just left through the front door!"

"I wanted the full adventurous experience though. Now can you help me?"

With a sigh Tsukushi shook her head and walked toward Tess evaluating the situation. "It's not that far of a fall… Just let go and I'll catch you."

All too suddenly Tess came falling down and Tsukushi barely caught her making both girls fall to the ground.

Tsukushi groaned. "What was that!"

"You said to let go," Tess answered innocently.

"Give me a warning then! Geez."

The blonde really did trust Tsukushi a little too much. She hadn't even questioned Tsukuhsi's abilities to catch her. The girls got up and dusted themselves off before heading down to the middle of town where the celebration had already started.

Food vendors, merchants, colorful decorations, and people littered the square. The ground was paved with red pricks all around the white stone fountain in the middle. The band ended a song only to start up playing another one and the people changed their dancing movements to accommodate to the new tune.

"What should we do first?" Tess asked excitedly making her blonde hair bounce. "Let's look at the merchants!"

Tsukushi allowed Tess to pull her to the venues and put on her haggling face.

…..

"Looks like there's a festival going on," Jack mentioned as they walked out of the bar onto the dirt and cobble stone street.

"We should check it out," Vane replied. "We could find the princess there and get a reward from the captain."

The two pirates nodded in agreement and headed towards the square. It was hard to spot anyone in the crowd really so it would not be as easy as the two would have hoped. They walked around for a bit before getting distracted by some women. That is until Vane took a casual look around and spotted a teenage girl with sunlight blonde hair.

"Jack! Look!" Vane put his hand on Jack's shoulder and pointed in the direction of the girl. "By the beaded necklaces."

Jack was irritated his comrade had turned him away from the lovely ladies but his eyes grew wide at what he saw.

"That has to be her," Jack nodded and turned back to the women. "Excuse us." He turned back and the girl was gone. "Vane, where did she go?"

Vane turned to his friend with a roasted chicken leg in his mouth. "Um…"

Jack threw his hands in the air. All it took was food to distract the big bald buffoon. "Come on you buffoon! We have to find her!"

…

The girls exited the bathhouse that also worked as a bathroom into the dimly lit street. At the end they could see the party still going on. Who knew when it would end?

"Now that our bladders are empty, let's go dance some more!" Tess exclaimed.

Tsukushi rolled her eyes. Where did Tess get all this energy from anyways?

"Fine," Tsukushi agreed, "but no disappearing with any strangers."

Tess didn't reply but Tsukushi heard a muffled sound then a man's voice right behind her.

"Ow! The brat bit me!"

There was a high pitched scream that Tsukushi knew belonged to Tess. The brunette turned around to see two men. The taller bald one had a brown sack with a pair of slipper covered feet sticking out slung over his shoulder.

"Tess!"

The men took off and the blonde screamed again, adding Tsukushi's name this time. She looked in shock as her best friend was kidnapped and then immediately snapped into action, running after them. They took a sharp turn right down a street and Tsukushi was having a tough time keeping up.

"Damn this dress!" she cursed in frustration.

She barely saw them take the next turn because she was falling behind.

_Where are they headed? _she thought.

Sudden realization hit her.

_The harbor!_

Tsukushi split off down a different path that led her past the blacksmith's workplace and directly to the harbor. If she was going to save her friend she needed a sword.

As the workplace came into view a light was still on that gave her hope.

"Mr. Chen!" she shouted as she burst through the door.

"Hey Tsukushi, it's a little late for training my dear," the man replied.

The man had been teaching Tsukushi the trade of sword making _and_ fighting. A very non-feminine thing to do. Not to mention looked down upon if you were a female. But Mr. Chen believed everyone should know how to defend themselves.

"I need a sword," she huffed and went directly passed him.

He stroked his black mustache that was tinted with gray, showing his age. "For what reason?"

"Tess, kidnapped," she replied in words. "Ah-ha!" Tsukushi found the blade she had been looking for and quickly put on a belt to sheath it in. "Have to go!"

"Wait!" he yelled after her, but she was already running down the street.

As she ran her feet continued to step on the dresses skirts. Finally fed up, she stopped and took the sword out to cut the skirts away; revealing a pair of white trousers knee length she had hand tailored. The top corset and long sleeves of the dress stayed in place working as a shirt. She'd never felt comfortable in dresses. With that taken care of she could run more freely and soon came to the harbor. But not signs of the kidnappers or Tess!

Had she made a mistake?

"HELP!" came a voice. Very faint but it was there.

Tsukushi looked to her left and saw the group heading right past the docks and onto the sand of the beach! The chase started again. Her feet kicked up the white sand as she ran. The moonlight's glow allowing her to see the men until a large cloud passed by blocking the light. She was running blind in the darkness! When the light returned after what felt like days they were gone. She stopped and looked around.

Had the run into the tree's that bordered the island's beach?

Her eyes scanned over the water for a moment and caught the sight of a small boat moving in the ocean's calm, flat, water. Tsukushi followed the direction the boat was going and gasped. A much larger ship with massive sails was anchored in the water ahead. But that was not what made her gasp.

The moonlight once again allowed her to see. A black flag with a white human skull with the outline of a white crown, and under it were two different kinds of swords crossed.

Pirates.

...

Please R&R! Hope you HYD fans enjoy!


End file.
